His slave!
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: Jeff The Killer likes your eyes and now you belong to him. Rated M for blood, violence, gore, language, abusiveness, and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st creepypasta story. sorry if its super fucking dark!

Your name is Ember. You're left eye is blue while the other is green. Medium light brown hair usually kept up in a ponytail. Your 21 years old.

Chapter 1

You were in a cabin in the woods. Why? Because you wanted to rock out to some music while drinking. You did this a lot because you could. You had decided to go to bed so you wore a pair of black shorts and a lavender long sleeve shirt. You were sleeping when you heard a noise from the kitchen. At 1st you ignored it, thinking it was a tree branch or something until you heard the window break. You jumped out of bed in a fright and tried to look for your cell phone. You didn't have enough time before you saw a shadow creeping closer to your door. You immediately hid under the bed as quietly as you could. You saw the door open and saw a pair of converse shoes walking to the bed. At 1st they stopped and then turned to walk around the bed thinking they were heading to the closet. That was, until your ankles were grabbed and the person yanked you out from under the bed. You screamed as they flipped you over and sat on your stomach and held your throat forcing you to look it your robber, possible killer, in the face. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. You saw black hair, pale white skin, small pupils for eyes, no eye lids, and a huge carved smile under his hood. He held your throat tighter as his smile, if possible at all, grew. "Well well well. What have we here?" he said getting a closer look at you. "My my~ you have very lovely eyes." he purred. You started struggling to try and get away from him. You were frightened. "You eyes are almost as beautiful as my smile. I think I'll keep you." he said making you panic more before you saw the handle of his knife swing at you, colliding with your head, making you black out as you heard his psychotic laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You slowly started to come out from being knocked out. 'What happened? Why does my head hurt?' you thought as it all slowly came back to you. You shot your eyes open with fright but couldn't see well. Not just because it was dark but also because your vision was still fuzzy from getting hit in the head so damn hard. 'Who the fuck was he?' You thought as you tried to move. Before you could stretch you felt handcuffs on your wrists. You tried to struggle but cut your wrists gently. 'Where did he get handcuffs?' "About time you woke up." You heard a raspy voice say. You froze as he soon appeared in front of you. You went to scream but it came out as muffles due to the duct tape over your mouth. He just smiled in amusement as he continued. "I wasn't sure when you'd wake up really. I'm glad it wasn't when I was bringing you here. I actually missed seeing the fear in your lovely eyes." He said as he reached up and ripped the tape off of your mouth. You cringed and held back a yelp from that. "No one can hear you scream. Nowhere to run either. You'll get lost and die before anyone finds you or I'll find you and punish you. Whichever comes 1st." He said as he laughed loudly.

"What are you going to do with me?" you asked as he stopped and looked at you. "I told you I was keeping you for a while." He said as he got closer to you. "I'm going to make you _MY_ proxy. My slave! Long story short, I'm going to force you to listen, learn, obey, and kill especially." He said and then laughed some more. You were frozen in shock and fear. He laughed harder when he saw that look. "I'm not doing it." You told him as he looked at you with a sick smile. He soon leaned towards your ear and whispered "You don't have a choice." He then pulled back in laughter as you started to struggle. "Don't bother with that either. You can thank him for the handcuffs." He said as he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at the mutilated corpse, of a cop, right next to you. Your eyes widened as you screamed with terror over this. Your captor seemed to enjoy this as he laughed so hard he almost fell off of you. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" you screamed more as a statement then a question.

"Why, I'm Jeff the Killer, little slave. I'm surprised, yet not surprised as well, that you don't know me nor my beautiful smile or my handy work." He said in a mocking tone. "Now it doesn't matter all that much to me my little slave but what would your name be?" He questioned as he looked at you. "Why bother?" you asked before receiving a smack across the face. "Answer your master." He ordered. "No! You do not own me." You told him before he raised his hand for another blow. You closed your eyes and cringed as you waited for the hand to hit your face again but it never did. "No….Not yet!" He said as then you felt your shirt being cut open only to expose part of your chest. "Wha-" you started before you felt his blade cut over your heart. You flew your head back and screamed as he laughed. As soon as the pain had started it was over. You looked and saw a 'JTK' carved into your skin. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING MARK ME?!" You screamed as both a question and a statement. "Yes~!" He said in a childish way before continuing. "But I'm not done yet." He said as he then pulled out a small glass vile with black goo in it. He then opened the vile, pricked his finger, let his blood drip into the black goo, and swished it around "Hope Slendy doesn't mind me borrowing this." He mumbled with a low chuckle and then poured it over your, somewhat heavily, bleeding wound.

As soon as it all hit your wound it began to bubble and burn. You screamed in agonizing pain as tears poured out of your eyes. It burned. It felt like your flesh was being burned and peeled off of you. Jeff just laughed as it lasted, for what seemed like hours, for only 3 minutes. Once the pain was gone you stopped and looked down to see the wound now completely healed up. "There! Now your mine! We are now connected my little slave. No matter where you go I will find you. You will have no choice but to OBEY me now!" Jeff said while staring at you with glee and dominance. "Now. Let's try this again. What's your name?" He asked. You didn't want to tell him but something in you nagged you to. "Well? I'm losing my patients." He said after a minute of waiting. "Ember." You blurted out. Your eyes widened as he smiled down at you. 'Why did I tell him that?' You thought in fear.

"Hm~! Ember. Well that's a unique name. I've killed a few Ambers' but never ran into an Ember." He said in amusement. "Now you see? That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked as you began shaking. "Now. How about we have ourselves a little fun hm? A game if you will. To amuse me." He said as you looked at him fearfully. "We're not-" You started before he stopped you. "No. No killing yet sweet Ember. A different entertainment." He said with a smile. You were terrified to ask and he knew this for it caused him to howl in laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You were scared beyond all reason when he grabbed you and forced you into a different room. It was still dark outside and even darker inside. "Wh-what are w-we doi-ing? And h-how-w long w-was I o-out?" You managed to stutter out. You didn't want to upset him and have him do worse than slap you. "I already stated we're playing a game! Don't worry, it'll be fun. For me at least." He said as he pushed you into a new room. "And you were out for 14 hours. Heh. Oh well. You're up now anyways." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. You looked around and had a horrible feeling about this. He was quickly on top of you, which made you yelp and him laugh, as he stared at you. "Now I'm going to take the cuffs off of you." He told you as he flipped you over and started to take the cuffs off of you. He was taking his time though which worried you and he knew it. 'Bastard.' You thought as he undid the cuffs. "Now I want you to be good or they _WILL_ go back on and I'm not a liar. I hate liars." He said as he flipped you over and looked at you intently. "20 questions." He said. "w-What?" You stuttered out with him still on top of you. "20 questions. I will ask you 20 questions and if you lie you get stabbed. Simple game to start with." He said simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're kidding right?" you asked as you soon regretted it because he stabbed you, quickly, on your thigh. "AAAHHHH!" you screamed as he quickly ripped the knife out. You went to hold it but pushed you back. "Do you believe me know? I told you I don't lie." He stated and then giggled a bit before laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry!" you, for some reason apologized. It was almost as if he wanted you to without saying so.

"Whatever. Let's begin. Question 1: How old are you?" He asked. "21." You told him trying not to cry from the pain. "Hm. You don't look it. That's good. Next question. Where is your family? And answer short and quickly." He said. "Dad dead, Mom moved to California, I don't know where my older twin brothers are and it worries me." You told him quickly and then widened your eyes for even saying anything in the 1st place. Granted you knew what he would've done but he didn't need to know ALL of that. "Interesting. So you're alone? Even better. Less people looking for you. Next question. Do you have friends?" he asked as his smile grew. "Not anymore. Not since I was 12." I told him. "Oh?" he said as he looked at you curiously now. "Why's that?" he asked. "I'd rather not talk about that." You told him but he didn't like your answer because this time he stabbed you in your upper right arm. "AAAHH! FUCK!" You screamed as new tears rolled down your cheeks. "Not a good enough answer. Try again." He said as he yanked it out. "THEY ABANDONED ME OKAY!" You shouted from anger and pain. He looked at you as you continued. "We were playing a game in the woods when they left me there. I got lost and stuck in a cave for 3 days until I was found. They laughed about it and said I should've died out there. All because I wasn't rich and as 'perfect' as them." You said as you sobbed a bit at the memory and looked away from him. He grabbed me and forced me to look at him in the eyes to see if I was lying. He nodded his head and said "People are so cruel." And then he shook his head and then glared at me again.

"5th one. Do you want them dead?" He suddenly asked. "Why? Mildred's a prostitute now and Keith does drugs. They are killing themselves." You told him. He suddenly frowned and stabbed you in the arm again, same spot too, twisted it and glared at you. "AAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" You screamed at him. "Because I didn't like you're answer. That's why." He stated as he ripped the knife out. "GOD DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY? SURE LETS KILL THEM? I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! I'VE LEFT IT ALL BEHIND ME WHEN I MOVED SO I COULD START OVER BEFORE YOU BROKE IN AND DID THIS SHIT!" you screamed at him as he scowled at you. 'Uh oh.' You thought as he stabbed you three more times. Once on the shoulder and twice on your left side. Tears rolled down your eyes as he glared at you and began smiling. "I told you to behave. I'll give you another chance before I use the cuffs again." He said as he began to laugh at your pain.

"6th question. What's your favorite color?" He asked you in a normal voice as you bled all over the place. "I have two. Black and Gold." You told him. "I said color but I'll let it slide." He said and continued. "Favorite food?" 'What the fuck man?' You thought. "Pepperoni pizza." "Favorite movie?" "What genre?" You asked as you went wide eyed and used your arms to cover your face and upper body. He just chuckled and you froze. "Horror." He replied. You slacked your arms down as you sighed with relief. "That's hard. I suppose I'd have to say Jaws." You answered. "And your least favorite in general?" he asked. "Twilight!" You answered quickly as he laughed hysterically. "Not 'that' funny." You mumbled. "Movie was horrible." "I agree with you. Most girls like the series." He replied. "Any video games you like?" "Legend of Zelda and Grand Theft Auto." I replied as he then groaned. "Hm?" you questioned. "I know someone. Never mind." He said as he continued. "You obviously drink so what do you like more?" You thought about it. "Budweiser if there is nothing else but I do favor peach schnapps when I can find it. And red's apple ale." You answered casually. "Any holidays you enjoy?" he asked. 'Seriously man. What the fuck?' you thought as you answered "Halloween and Christmas." He just shook his head as he continued. "Childhood fear?" He asked. You just sighed. "I used to be scared of the shy guys from the Mario games." You said as you turned red from embarrassment. He soon erupted into a fit of laughter as he held his stomach and almost rolled off of you. "SERIOUSLY?" He questioned. "Yes. I just was scared of them for no reason." I replied as his laughter continued. He laughed for 10 minutes before he continued.

"Okay. 14th question. How did your father die?" You just looked at him. 'I knew this was coming up.' You thought as you answered. "He shot himself. I guess he was severally depressed and took his own life. He left a note but I don't know what it said. I was 7 when he died." You saw shake his head. "Cowardly way to go." Was all he said. "Sadly enough I agree with you." You replied truthfully. "What kind of music do you like?" ha suddenly asked. "Rock 'n roll and Metal." You said. "Good. None of that pop or stupid shit they try to call music." He said with a smile. "What would you like as a last meal before you die?" he asked. "Where the fuck do you come up with these questions?" you asked before going wide eyed and covered yourself again. "I'M SORRY! DON'T STAB ME AGAIN! I'LL BEHAVE!" You quickly yell before you felt your wrists get pinned to the floor. He glared at you with a look that could kill. "I'm sorry!" You said again and he shook his head. When he let you go you thought you were safe until he stabbed you through your left hand. "AAAHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" you screamed in agonizing pain before he pulled it out and yanked you up a bit. He was quick and put the cuffs back on quickly before pushing you roughly back on the floor. "You were warned before." He casually said as he repeated his last question. "Popcorn chicken, Jalapeno poppers, and a pitcher of margaritas." You told him. "Really?" He looked at you. "I guess. I never put much thought into it." You told him truthfully as tears rolled down your face. You were in pain and he knew it. "Next question. Drugs?" he asked. "I don't consider smoking pot every now and then a drug. None. I don't smoke cigarettes or cigars either." You said trying to ignore the pain.

"We're almost done slave. What are you afraid of?" He asked and looked at you. "You." You told him softly. "Good! Good answer. Do you give good head?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere. "What?" You asked. "Do. You. Give. Good. Head?" He asked again. "I've never…" You started before looking away. "Aw don't tell me you don't foreplay?" he asked you guess. You went completely red and refused to look at him. "Aw well. It's not like a beautiful girl like yourself is a virgin or anything." He said as he then looked at you. "Right?" You didn't respond. You didn't know how to. He then grabbed your face and made you look at him in the eye. "Well?" he asked growing impatient. "I've…I've…..I've never even kissed a guy before." You muttered the last part. At 1st you didn't think he heard you but then you saw his smile grow and he had a lustful look in his eyes. "Well. Aren't I lucky? Yes I have to teach you but to know another man never touched you _is_ quite pleasurable in a way." He said as you looked at him. "Please don't." You started begging. "And why not? I do own you. I'm not letting you go anytime soon. You're not going to have a different life. You're not going to live the dream of a fancy house, a husband who will have you for the 1st time on a wedding night. None of it. And I'm not letting you go to waste like that. Besides, it's useless to you. Especially if your mine." He said as if it were not that big of a deal.

You whimpered as he then asked his final question. "You ready for the ride of your life?" Whispering it in your ear. You whimpered again as he chuckled. "No matter you answer it will happen. But just to show you how nice I am we'll do this on the bed." He said as he then grabbed you, threw you over his shoulder, and went over to the now visible bed and plopped you on it. He quickly mounted you as you struggle, cried, bled and begin begging him not to. "Please no. I don't want to. Not like this. PLEASE!" you screamed but he laughed. "I'm going to play with my toy. I ALWAYS get my way. I can't guarantee I'll be gentle so you better get used to it quickly." He stated as he then ripped your shirt open a little more as to slide it down some of the way to expose your B cup breasts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You started crying. He licked his lips and cut cheeks as he stared at your milky white exposed breasts that held his mark barely above your left breast. You started struggling making not only your wounds bleed more but your wrists get deeper cuts from the cuffs. You wanted so badly to cover up and he started laughing. "What' the matter? Don't like me staring?" He asked in a taunting voice as he then laughed again. He then grabbed your breasts, one in each hand, roughly. You arched your back from his sudden action as he chuckled before moving them around, one clockwise the opposite counter clockwise, making you whimper and slightly moan. 'Oh no. Don't moan. DON"T ENJOY THIS!' You thought as he laughed again. "Already moaning and we've barely started." He said as he picked up speed on one but stopped on the other. The one he stopped massaging he grabbed the slightly erected nipple and moved it around gently before pinching and pulling it. "Ah! Ah~!" You moaned out as he then continued this action for a bit longer with a smile on his face before switching from his finger to his mouth and tongue. "Aahhh~! S-stop! P-pl-please-e!" You begged while moaning in pleasure. He pulled back and smiled lustfully at you. "Why? You seem to be enjoying this." He smiled as he leaned down to you. You went to look away but he grabbed you by your chin and then kissed you as he forced his tongue in your mouth. You went wide eyed as his tongue searched your mouth and tongue.

He let go of your chin and used his free hand to go down your shorts and panties and soon found your clit. You muffled out a scared and pleasurable moan form your mouth and into his as you heard him chuckle and groan at the same time. Soon his finger started rubbing your clit and you had tears run down your face. Soon he moved his hand from under your shorts and pulled his upper body away from you. You were panting and crying as your body started shaking. "Heh. Can't make up whether you like it or not huh? Well here comes the best part." He says as soon your shorts and panties were gone. You tried to cross your legs but he grabbed them and held them down. "Don't even bother." He said as then he laid on top of you, topless, and whispered in your ear. "Scream loudly for me slave." As you then felt his cock jam itself inside you pussy stealing your innocence as the blood spilled on him. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed loudly as a fresh round of tears rolled down your face. "Oh DAMN! I forgot how TIGHT virgins are. OH FUCK!" He groaned and shouted as he then started to move out then in. The motions were a steady pace as he would pull out semi slowly but ram it back in roughly. "Ah AH Please! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE! DON"T MOVE! PLEASE! OH GOD IT HURTS SOO MUCH!" You screamed and continued screaming the 'ahs' as he laughed lightly. "If I stop then it's not fun." He said as he soon quickened his pace and moved harder. "AHHHH NOOO! AAHHHH!" you screamed as you felt his arm slither around your waste and the other gripped the top of the mattress as he licked, kissed, and nipped the crook on the left side of your neck. "Mmm. You feel so tight and warm~!" he exclaimed as the scrams and thrusts continued in the rough motion for what felt like hours. "PLEASE! I CAN"T TAKE MUCH MORE! PLEASE JUST FUCKING CUM SO WE CAN STOP!" you screamed as he chuckled into your neck. "Typical virgin. Always wants to end quickly." He said as he moved in a more violent motion and gripped you harder as he then flung his head back and screamed "OH FUCK!" and then felt hot liquid flow inside you "AAAHHH!" you screamed with a hint of a moan as Jeff collapsed on top of you and you both panted heavily.

'Finally. It's over.' You thought but then felt him start thrusting again. "AH!" you shrieked as the motions were rough again and you heard him laugh. "You thought I was done? Oh no! Not yet! Not till I break you in a bit." He said and laughed louder as he then moved up, grabbed your legs, put your knees on each side of your chest and pounded roughly out and in again. "AHHH! PLEASE! PLEASE JEFF! STOP! I CAN"T HANDLE THIS! I'm GOING TO BLEED OUT! IT HURTS!" you screamed as he laughed like this was a sick joke. "You haven't noticed you've healed up a lot already have you? That stuff I put on you to make you mine helps heal you quickly so you won't die on me just yet." He said as he continued this and ended up spilling his cum inside your pussy again. "AAOOOOOHHHH!" you screamed/moaned again as he pulled out and then laid next to you. You panted heavily and was sweating badly when you were flipped onto your stomach and felt the cuffs removed.

"We're not done yet." He stated as he pulled you on all fours and pushed in your pussy again. 'AH!" you said as he grabbed your hips roughly and tightly and began the movements. This time there was less pain and a lot of pleasure. You were trying not to moan but they escaped your lips as soon you had a real pleasurable orgasm from this. "Mmmmm. See? I told you this would be fun. Don't think I didn't feel you cum. Feels good doesn't it slave." He said in a pleased tone. "Uhg. Yes. Yes!" You moaned out as you came again and again. This continued for a bit as he then grabbed your cut up wrists roughly and pulled them back as he fucked you roughly. "OH~! OH GOD!" You moaned as he grunted and lightly moaned more. "Yeah! You want this dick don't ya" He asked. "YES! OH YES PLEASE! HARDER JEFF! PLEASE! FUCK! ME! HARDEEERRR!" You screamed to the top of your lungs unable to hold back the huge wave of cum that spilled all over him and soon dripped down his balls. He was shocked at first but then chuckled as he replied "How can I say no to that!" And fucked you so roughly that the bed was moving and the ground felt like it was shaking from an earthquake. "OH YES! YES! OF FUCK YES! I'M CUMMIIIIINNNNGGGG! AAAAHHHHHH!" you screamed as you were close to your climax. "Moan my name! Scream my name slave!" He ordered through gritting teeth indicating his upcoming climax. "OH FUCK! AHH! AHH! AHH! JEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFF!" You screamed and soon came all over him as he then followed suit. "EMBER!" was heard and soon you were filled with a third round of his cum. You were panting heavily as he pulled out and laid next to you completely naked.

You soon fell next to him panting. 'Oh god! What did I just do? Why the fuck did I enjoy it?' you thought as you soon felt ashamed and embarrassed. You then felt a blanket get pulled over you followed by arms slithering around your waist. "You need rest. We can play more another time. For now Go To Sleep!" He said and you tensed up. Soon you felt too tired and weak to stay awake and ended up passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You woke up to a bit of sunlight straying into the room. You opened your eyes and quickly remembered what happened. You had a few gentle tears stray down your face as you started to get up. You didn't get far thanks to the arms around your waist holding you. You stiffened and gently turned to see him with a, what appears to be, washcloth over his eyes as his breathing was gentle, indicating he was asleep. 'Must be to help him sleep.' you thought as you started to move out of bed before his arms tightened up and yanked you closer to him. "Oof." You quietly said as he gently spoke. "Don't leave. I don't feel like chasing you yet." You then tried again but stopped when he growled. "I said DON'T leave. I'll stab you if you move again." He muttered making you freeze up. After 10 minutes you gently moved a bit and heard him growl again. "Jeff...I have to pee." You whispered as you heard him growl one more time before loosening up your grip. "It's to the left." He muttered as you slipped out of his grasp, grabbed what remained of your shirt and your other clothes, and quietly opened the door to head to the bathroom. Once you got there you closed the door and peed.

Once you were done, you didn't want to flush in case he got mad, and thought 'I wonder if the water works.' before gently turning on the sink to see that the water DID in fact worked. You saw the blood on you, including between your legs and thighs, and shuttered as you quickly started up the shower and flushed the toilet. 'Let him get mad.' You thought in a small shutter as you quickly hopped into the warm water and started to clean up. You pulled your hair down and looked for anything to wash up with. You saw a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo. 'This'll work.' You thought as you scrubbed your hair and rinsed it. You then took the soap and scrubbed your body roughly to get the blood and the feel of _HIM_ off of you. You didn't even hear the bathroom door open and someone come in as you scrubbed. You didn't even think to look up at the glass door that separated you from the person on the other side. You were gently sobbing as you scrubbed so hard that your skin was turning red. You looked at the bruises he left you and saw the cuts, that healed, also became bruises. The bruises from his hands and knife made an odd pattern as you traced them with your soapy fingers. 'How strong IS he?' you thought as you didn't hear the glass door open, then gently close, as the person saw you tracing the bruises. He was admiring your full, curved, figure and your long, light brown, hair reach the end of your back and stick to your cream colored skin. He couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed your elbows and pull you to his naked body as he slipped his hard dick back into your swollen, tight, soar pussy. You yelped as he entered all the way inside you, dropping the soap, and heard him whisper "Did I say you could shower? Maybe I liked you dirty." He said as he began the thrusting and groaning. "Oh Jeff please! Not again." You begged as he soon pressed you against the glass door and continued roughly without a word. You were groaning and gently screaming from pain and pleasure as he quickly released inside of you and slowly pulled away, and out, from you as you slid down the door to your knees panting.

"Man that felt great." He sighed out as he began to wash himself. You didn't move nor dared to look at him. He looked at you and then picked you up by your hair and then held you, in a hug, under the water to let the soap rinse off of you and him. "Come on babe. Your fun to play with. Your hard to resist. Besides, * Rubs your stomach* We're leaving tonight. We're going out to kill." He said softly in your ear making you stiff. "What if….I-I don't want too?" You questioned as you felt his grip tighten around you and before you knew what happened he slammed your left side of your face into the left wall and kept it hard against it before he whispers in your ear "You _**WILL**_ kill. You don't have a choice. Remember who owns you." As he then opened the shower door and threw you out of it. You fell really hard on the cold, dirty floor and felt a lot of pain from that. 'Good thing I missed the tub.' You thought as you felt a towel get tossed on you. "Get dressed! Now!" he ordered as you saw him walk past you, dropping your clothes in front of you, and out of the bathroom. You started crying lightly as you slowly got up and dried yourself off. You quickly got dressed and wiped your tears before walking out of the bathroom and turned right only to find Jeff leaning against the wall waiting for you with that disturbing smile of his.

"Follow! Now!" He ordered as he turned around and started walking away from you. You, fearfully and submissively, followed him into the living room where the dead cop was as you froze and tried not to puke. Jeff continued into the kitchen and shortly came back out and stared at you with those dilated, lidless, sinister, unblinking eyes as he smiled that sinister smile of his and then looked at the body before back at you and laughed a horrid, slightly raspy, laugh as he made his way over to you and handed you some crackers. "What's the matter babe? Never seen a dead body before?" He asked as he laugh. You gently shook your head no as he grabbed you and threw you onto the couch and on the body. You screamed and flung yourself off of it, falling quite hard onto the carpet where the blood stained, and crawled backwards away from it. "Get used to it babe! He's only a few days old but you'll see a fresh one soon." He said as he laughed while you just turned and tried to puke but nothing came out of your empty stomach making Jeff laugh harder. "Oh! Tonight's going to be fun." He said as he walked over to the maggot coated body, grabbed it, and threw it across the room to the far right corner before wiping off the remaining maggots on the couch, grabbed the packet of crackers you dropped and sat down.

He stared at you and slowly put his finger up to his face and moved it signaling for you to come to him. You slowly shook your head no as he then glared at you. "Come here!" He cooed before you shook your head no again. You saw him try to scowl as he was loosing his patients. "Don't make me tell you again. I _will_ punish you." He cooed in a sick twisted tone as you slowly got up and went over and sat next to him. "Here." He said as he put the crackers in your lap. You just stared at them as you heard him open his and start eating them. After a minute you opened them and began to slowly eat them. You could taste how stale they were but was happy he was even feeding you at all. Once you were finished you just held the wrapper and tried not to look at him at all. "What do you say? I did feed you after all." He said as you kept your eyes on the ground. "Thank you." You whispered. "Say it louder babe." He said as you felt his hand on your neck, not roughly but gently which you knew could change soon, and stiffened up a little. "Thank you." You said louder as you felt his hand tighten up a bit. "Thank you what?" He asked in a serious tone. "Thank You Jeff for feeding me!" You said a bit louder than needed as he let go of your neck. "Thats better." He said. Time seemed to move by slowly before nightfall as we soon left the house and went into a truck that was parked next to it and he began to drive us off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You clung to your seat as Jeff swerved all over the road, passing by a few cars, and sped really fast down the road. You wanted to jump out but Jeff had taken your lock out and locked both doors from his side. You see, you tried to open it to jump out and run, but the bastard was smart and had taken it out before you got in. Jeff started driving straight and even slowed down a bit before messing with the radio. You started calming down.

"What's wrong babe? Don't like my driving?" He asked in a mocking tone before laughing a bit. You glared at him and scowled a bit.

"Don't scowl babe. It looks ugly on you. Maybe a carved smile instead?" He asked as he stopped playing with the radio and waved the knife at you. You shook your head no.

"C-can I pi-pick the st-station? S-so y-you can wa-watch fo-for cops?" You stuttered. Man that was getting bad but you _were_ still scared of him. He looked at you before he shrugged and went back to looking at the road. You slowly reached the radio and started fiddling with the station before settling on a rock station. Right as a song ended you heard 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica pop on and started feeling better as it somewhat blared in the beat up truck. Out of habit you started singing to the song, completely forgetting about Jeff, and started bobbing your head to the beat. The song ended as Jeff suddenly turned the radio down. You just looked at him as he kept switching his gaze from the road to you and spoke.

"I didn't know you could sing babe." He said in shock as you, realized that you did sing in front of him, went red out of embarrassment as his smiled a wide smile. You quickly turned up the radio and gazed out the window. He seemed to ignore you after that and continued until he turned off the road and, turned the radio off in the process, pulled up next to a barn. He killed the engine and started talking to you.

"You ready? If you run I'll punish you." He warned as you ignored him some more. He let you out of the truck and grabbed your arm. He proceeded to pull you to the house before making you wait on the porch. He had slipped inside through an open window before he opened the door and drug you in with him. In reality you had no idea what to do. You looked around but found nothing in sight to help. There was a phone but that wouldn't help much. He brought you to the kitchen and pulled out a large sharp looking knife and handed it to you before he pulled you with him again. He then appeared outside a room and before you could process anything there was screaming and blood shed. You could see and hear Jeff's knife digging into the wife in bed before the husband grabbed the gun. Jeff threw his knife and it dug into the man's shoulder before he could shoot. Jeff lunged at him and started to stab him a few times.

"Come on babe." He said as he motioned you over to kill him. You slowly came up with the knife. Seeing the blood started to make you feel weird.

"Do it. You know you want to. It's fun." Jeff edged on as the man struggled for freedom and air. You looked at the knife before you stabbed Jeff in the arm and made a run for it.

"Arg. Damn it!" He yelled out. You grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 state your emergency." You heard over the phone.

"Address 114 Cherry street. Two people murdered. Ember is being held hostage by a roaming killer. Help!" You told her as you hung up and made a run for the door. As soon as you made it outside you were tackled down.

"That wasn't nice babe." You heard as you tried to struggle.

"I won't kill! I won't listen! Never!" You yelled at him. You felt him stabbing you before yanking your shorts and panties down.

"Lessons must be learned." He said as you felt the blade get shoved inside your womanhood. You went to scream but he covered your mouth.

"Lets see how your ass feels." He suddenly said as he left the knife inside you and shoved his cock inside your ass. You screamed loudly through his hand as tears fell down. You started struggling but the knife was hurting you more.

"Struggle less and you'll have less pain." He said as he began his violent thrusts. You couldn't help but cry out in pain as tears rolled down your face as he was thrusting out and in. Just constantly moving as fast, hard, and roughly as possible out, in, out, in as you were becoming wet in the ass. Your womanhood was now wet with both blood and your juices as you tried so hard not to think of the pain. You started seeing spots and once he climaxed you did too. He pulled his cock out before ripping the blade out of you.

"Heh, Never did a bitch like that before. Was fun actually." He said in a gruff voice as he fixed your shorts and hoisted you over him. You felt sick and soon blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Ember's POV*

I woke up, god knows how many hours later, back in the truck with Jeff driving. I curled myself in a ball as I could still feel pain.

'I have to be brave. I have to escape.' I thought to myself as I held back my tears.

"Still feeling that fuck I gave you?" He suddenly asked me. I ignored him. I'm not playing his shit faced game.

"You gonna answer me?" He asked me as I heard his voice rise up. I just continued to ignore him. I could see the sun peeking through. The sun was rising now. I suddenly felt the truck jerk then stop, making my head hit the door hard, as I caught myself from falling off the seat.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck was that for asshole?!" I screamed out as I sat up and held the top of my head. I didn't care at that point. That fucking hurt man.

"Got a boo boo?" He taunted me.

"Asshole." I muttered out. I heard his door open and then shut. Then My door opened and I was dragged out. I yelped as he pulled me close to him and put the knife by my neck.

"You should learn to behave." He told me.

"Like I fucking give a shit anymore." I told him flat out.

"Kill me already." I told him.

"I'm not killing you yet. You're too fun." He told me as he traced the knife on me. He then pushed me to a small house in the middle of nowhere. From what I could see, it was a one story house, blue, black roof, paint peeling, windows boarded up with ugly curtains barely shown and the front yard littered with dead weeds and grass. He got me up the few steps and into the house. It was dusty and falling apart.

"Welcome to my other home babe." He commented before throwing me to the ground. I cringed and curled up in pain. He just laughed at my pain. I barely stood up and glared at him while holding my lower stomach. It hurt so fucking much thanks to his knife being in me. He knew that too.

"There's a room in the back, go get some sleep." he tells me while pointing to the back. I glared at him.

"I'm not gonna fuck you yet, I've got shit to do." He tells me. Yeah. Like that's supposed to make me feel better.

"Need me to make you?" He asks me as he stared at me with that horrific smile. I didn't respond as I turned and went to the back. I found the room and got in bed. I curled up as my pain felt worse. I had been laying there, facing away from the door, for a full hour. I heard nothing.

"Drink this." I suddenly heard as I saw a bottle of water land next to me. I jumped a bit and regretted it immediately. I held myself in pain again.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Jeff asks me in a scolding manner. I glared at him.

"The fuck you think? You fucked my insides up with a knife!" I snap at him. He glares at me as I cringe, holding myself again.

"Looks like that did more damage than planned." He suddenly tells me. He gets up and walks out of the room. I just grow confused before curling up in a ball again. I looked and saw Jeff's shadow again.

"Just go the fuck away." I tell him. I didn't want to deal with him at all. He doesn't listen. He comes right over to me and flips me on my back. I panic as he holds where I'm holding. He pushed down and I scream out in pain.

"Yeah. You're fucked up." He says before he tosses me a bottle of advil.

"Take some for now." He tells me before leaving again. I decide to take the pills and drink some water before sleeping.

*Jeff's POV*

Fuck. I fucked up. I hurt my new toy badly. I want her alive, not in fucked up pain. Not unless I want it. Now I had to figure something out. Great. Now what? What am I going to do? I don't want to kill her yet. It'd be a waste. I sighed and grumbled.

` **Why keep her? She's useless!`** I heard one of the voices in my head ask me.

"I like her. She's fun." I tell it.

`She is fun. But for how long? You thought Jane would be fun too.` I heard the other voice tell me.

"I fucked up with Jane. She's a stupid bitch anyhow. This one's different." I say to the softer one.

` **She'll just be another Jane.** ` I heard.

"No she won't. I'm not fucking this one up!" I nearly shout as I waved my knife around. I might not be able to see them but sometimes waving my knife around helped.

`How different? What do you plan on doing? She's about to die soon any ways.` I heard.

"No she won't! Not without _my_ say so!" I scold and continued waving the knife around. The voices died down. Finally. I needed to think. I then heard some noises from the room Ember was in and rushed over.

`If that bitch is trying to run off again.` I thought as I opened the door to an unexpected sight.

*Ember's POV*

I had been sleeping until I felt someone on top of me. I squirmed and felt rope on my wrists and a hand on my mouth. I thought it was Jeff until I saw a blue mask with black eye sockets where eyes should be. My eyes went wide as I tried to struggle. I cringed in pain though.

"Mm.~ What a delicious treat." I heard him say softly and then chuckle. I was thinking he meant to rape me until I felt a blade start to cut my side. Deep too. I tried to scream as a couple tears fell. I then heard the door open and light. The guy on me was in all black, but that didn't matter.

"Jack! Get off my toy!" Jeff yelled as he pulled 'Jack' off of me.

"Aw.~ I thought you brought home a meal for me." He says as he gets up. I felt Jeff untie me and look at my cut.

"No! She's _my_ new toy and proxy." He says as I moved away, holding the gash as blood spilled out. These fuckers were crazy.


End file.
